Generally, a lighting device using a light guide plate emits light into a flat-plate-shaped light guide plate, which is made of light-transmitting plastic or acryl resin, using light sources, such as Cold-Cathode Fluorescent Lamps (CCFLs) or Light-Emitting Diodes (LED), and is thus used as indoor lighting or an advertising panel.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional lighting device using a light guide plate 100 is configured such that light sources 131, such as CCFLs or LEDs, which are fastened to boards 132, are mounted on both side surfaces of a light guide plate 110 using protective covers 133, a plurality of light reflecting grooves 111 is formed in the rear surface of the light guide plate 110 to have a predetermined shape, and a reflection sheet 120 is mounted on the rear surface of the light guide plate 110, in which the light reflecting grooves 111 are formed.
Accordingly, when the light sources 131 receive power, which is supplied from the outside, and start to emit light beams, the light beams, which are emitted into the light guide plate 110, are reflected by the light reflecting grooves 111 and are emitted in the direction of the front surface of the light guide plate 110, and thus various shapes, such as patterns, characters and figures, can be exhibited, and a function as indoor lighting or an advertising panel can also be realized using the light beams, which are emitted as described above.
However, the above-described lighting device using a light guide plate 100 is configured such that an entire single light guide plate 110 can be used as only a single light emitting unit, so that there are problems in that it is impossible to adjust the brightness of respective portions thereof using a single light guide plate 110, and in that various kinds of plants, animals or objects, which have various shapes or colors, cannot be appropriately exhibited for respective portions.
Furthermore, the light sources 131 are mounted close to only both edges of the light guide plate 110, so that there are problems in that sufficient luminous intensity that is required for a lighting device is not attained, and in that it is difficult to manufacture a large and thin lighting device using a light guide plate 100.
Furthermore, when the above-described lighting device using a light guide plate 110 is installed on a wall surface or a ceiling and is fastened thereto, there is a problem in that a separate fastening means, for securely fastening the lighting device without spoiling the outer appearance thereof, is not provided.